


Minho is a flirt

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dirty Jokes, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rated teen for swearing, Slight Hurt/Comfort, alot of innuendoes, changlix sexiles jisung, chanjeong if you squint, fuck is used alot, hyung & seungmin &woojin &jeongin are only really metioned sorryyy, i guess quite a bit of side changlix, idk - Freeform, its pretty gay, jilix brotp, jisung is a hopeless gay, jisung lowkey jelous at the start, lol, minho flirts alot, minho has commitment issues, seungjin if you squint, slight angst, took me like hours idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Lee Minho is a flirteveryone knows, nobody cares.it's not their business.until he starts to flirt with JisungPoor, sweet innocent gay Jisung who just wants a nice relationship.Falling for flirty, confident gay Minho with commitment issues.





	Minho is a flirt

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i rlly hope you like this oneshot! it's basically juts fluff except a lil part but i couldnt help myself sorry not sorry enjoy!

Lee Minho was a flirt.

The fact never seemed to bother any of his friends, after all, it was Minho’s business if he wanted to call boys cute in the halls, or wink at any attractive guy he caught sight of.

It never seemed to bother any of his friends, and maybe it didn’t bother most of them. 

However, Jisung never understood why it didn’t.

“doesn’t that annoy you?” Jisung would ask Changbin as he watched the boy flirt shamelessly with one his dance classmates. 

“why would it?” Changbin would respond easily, not looking up from his phone. “it’s Minho Hyung’s business who he flirts with, it’s not like he will ever actually pursue a relationship with any of them.”

This, Jisung knew, was true. Minho could flirt until the other blushed red, but the moment things got real, he was out of there, fast.

The older would always pretend he was fine. “I just don’t do relationships sungie.” He wold tell Jisung when he asked why he was single. “they’re just not my style.”

Jisung thought this was a lie, he never missed the fear in his eye when a boy would ask him out, or how he would practically bolt and leave the boy heartbroken. Jisung thought Minho feared commitment, this didn’t make Jisung any happier about how much Minho flirted.

Felix would often tease Jisung every time he made a comment about it. Calling him young and in love, jealous. Jisung would always brush it off with a simple. “go make out with Changbin, Lix.” Which usually shut the boy up.

He didn’t even want to think about the possibility of having a crush on Lee Minho.

So, he didn’t the only thing he could think of, and completely pushed the thoughts away, and it worked!

Not everything works forever though…

Jisung was sat on the couch, a remote control in hand as he lazily flipped between a rerun of Game of Thrones and BNHA.

He was exceedingly bored. It was a Saturday night and here he was, inside, at home, being bored, when he should be out partying.

Being realistic, Jisung knew it was his fault he was so bored, both Felix and Hyunjin had invited him out that night, however, Jisung knew better than to assume it would just be them and didn’t really want to be a fifth wheel to Changlix and Seungjin.

He whipped his head in the direction of the door excitedly when he heard it creak open, knowing Felix would be back and maybe he could play some video games with him.

What the young boy didn’t expect, however, was for his roommate to come stumbling into the room with his tongue shoved down Changbin’s throat, not even acknowledging Jisung’s presence.

“excuse me.” Jisung piped up, gaining attention of the two boys, who were making out against the wall next to the door.

“Oh, Jisungie h-heeeeeey.” Felix chuckled awkwardly, cheeks flushed red and lips bruised. “I thought you would’ve gone to play games with Minho Hyung or something…”

“yeah well, you obviously thought wrong.” Jisung rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch, walking over to the two and eyeing Changbin. “I didn’t think you were bringing a boy home, Lee Felix.”

“seriously Jisung?” Changbin rolled his eyes. “we’ve been friends for years, you know we're dating, buzz of please.”

“I appreciate you not swearing at me just then.” Jisung smiled sweetly back. “Felix, a word?”

The freckled boy sighed and shot an apologetic look to Changbin, before following Jisung into his bedroom.  
“Come on Jisung can’t you just go hang out with Minho Hyung, I’m trying to get laid here!”

Jisung simply held out his palm. “pay up.”

“You are not going to make me pay you right now.”

“you’re the one who’s sexiling me! I could just stay if you’d like- “

“fine.”

Felix dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled ten thousand won note. “now hurry up before Binnie gets bored.”

Jisung happily snatched the note from the younger (“By one-day Sungie!”) and marched back into the living room where Changbin sat on the couch now. 

“have fun~” He sung to the boy as he exited his apartment, shutting the door and making sure it was locked.

Without even a moment of Contemplation, Jisung ended up finding himself on the way to Minho and Chan’s dorm.

To be frank it was the most logical option anyway, for he knew Seungmin and Hyunjin were probably in the same situation as Felix and Changbin, Woojin was at his late-night singing lessons, and Jeongin was probably already asleep.

Yeah, it was the most logical option, there was nothing else to it.

However, when Jisung lifted his fist to knock on the door, he felt worry overtake him, what if Minho was out as well? He was a popular guy, what if he was also in a situation like Changbin and Felix, he didn’t want to interrupt anything, what if Chan was asleep? The boy didn’t get enough of it.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door in front of him opened, revealing a sleepy looking Chan, clad in pyjamas with a pillow in his hand.  
Surprise graced the elder’s features as he noticed Jisung. “Jisung, I dint expect you to be here, what’s up?”

“oh, I was just going to ask Minho Hyung if we could play some games or something, got sexiled by thing one and thing two.”

“that sucks, sorry Ji, know how that feels.” Chan chuckled, it was only then that Jisung noticed bags hung under his eyes. “Minho is inside on the couch, he probably wouldn’t mind your company.”

Jisung happily thanked his Hyung and entered the dorm as Chan left, forgetting to ask where exactly the boy was going, though he could guess.

Minho was, indeed, sitting on the couch, watching a movie Jisung wasn’t sure the name of. 

“what’re you watching Hyung?” he asked as he plopped down next to Minho, who looked up at him in shock.

“Oh, hey Sungie, get sexiled again?”

Jisung sighed. “you know it.”

“well I’m very knowledgeable when it comes to sexiling people.” Minho shot the boy a wink, which was new, but Jisung brushed it off, knocking it up to just his mind playing tricks on him. “and being sexiled.”

Jisung almost choked on the idea of Chan sexiling Minho, it was like imagining his dad having sex. “Ew Chan has sex!”

“well no shit Sherlock.” Minho rolled his eyes. “he’s not in a relationship so he doesn’t get laid for god’s sake, I think you’re the only one who doesn’t get any Jisung.”

“Fuck you.” Jisung shot the older a glare and threw a pillow at him.

“you wish darling.”

Okay Jisung definitely was NOT imagining that. 

“w-what?”

“I said,” Minho paused, a smirk gracing his features. “let’s watch this movie, yeah?”

_____

“No Felix I swear he definitely said it!”

“Please, are you sure it wasn’t just your mind playing tricks on you?”

“Yes! How many times do I have to say it?”

“I just don’t know Jisung…” 

“he flirts with everyone! Why is it so hard to believe?”

“exactly! He flirts with everyone, so why do you care so much if he said something like that to you?”

Jisung had been thinking about the conversation he had with Felix the morning after staying at Minho’s all day, he couldn’t help but think about the words the younger said.

Why did Jisung care so much? He knew Minho flirted with people every day, he wasn’t special. So why did he feel special.

He was currently sitting on the bench outside of the dance studio, head resting in his hands as he waited for Minho to walk to their next class like usual.

“A head that cute shouldn’t be working so hard, what’re you thinking about?” Jisung glanced up with a slight blush at Minho who was standing above him, clad in an almost see through white tank and tight dance shorts. 

Suddenly the room felt really hot.

“can you stop doing that?” Jisung grumbled as he stood up, grabbing his bag from next to him and beginning his trek to Math.

“stop what?” Minho asked, feigning innocence. Jisung huffed.

Stop playing with my emotions you attractive asshole.

“never fucking mind.” Jisung muttered back, not missing the smirk Minho shot him.

“don’t mutter baby, I love your voice.”

Jisung turned around and pushed Minho in the chest, hard, causing the older boy to fall on his ass, smirk never leaving his face.

“cute.” Minho smiled to himself as Jisung bolted away, face as red as a tomato.

______

The next incident happened on group movie night about a week later.

Jisung would’ve been convinced the flirting had stopped if it weren’t for Minho’s continuous winks every time the two boys locked eyes.

Changbin and Felix were curled up on one side of the couch, Felix cuddled into the older boy’s chest. Hyunjin and Seungmin were at the other end, though Hyunjin was sitting in Seungmin’s lap facing him, head buried in his neck and sleeping quietly.

Jeongin and Chan occupied the smaller couch, really it was only meant for one person, but with Jeongin sat on Chan’s lap, curling in on the older every time something scary happened in the movie, they fit.  
That only left Woojin, Jisung, and Minho, and because Woojin is ever so nice, he offered the last couch for the two while he sat on the floor near Jeongin and Chan.

In turn, Jisung ended up squashed up next to Minho, their thighs touching and Jisung’s face burning at the feeling.

It only took a few minutes before he got comfortable, laying his head on his friend’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his torso as he slowly drifted in and out of slumber.

“your cheeks are so soft Sungie.” Minho commented, slightly poking the boy’s cheek as he did, Jisung smiled and cuddled further into Minho. 

“no really I want to squish them all day.” The older whispered sweetly, his breath tickling Jisung’s cheek. He did as he said, squishing his cheek softly.

“that’s nice Hyung- “

“with my thighs.”

Jisung shot up, eyes wide. “what did you just say??”

Minho smirked at him. “I’m going to go get a glass of water, feeling kind of… thirsty.”

Jisung did NOT miss the way he liked his lips when he said that, before standing and leaving the shocked boy.

“Please tell me someone heard that!” Jisung turned to his other friends. Felix and Changbin were staring at him, eyes wide, they must’ve heard as they were the closest.

“what the fuck was that?” Felix whispered, more to himself than the others. “why did he say that?”

“how the fuck am I supposed to know?” Jisung answered, just as confused. “do you see what I mean?”

“it’s probably just Minho being Minho.” Changbin rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed that Felix had stopped cuddling him to talk to Jisung. “just remember not to get attached Jisung, you know he can’t commit.”

Jisung sighed, knowing it was true, though he couldn’t help the thoughts that swarmed through his head.

Too late.

____

A few days had passed without so much as a wink, and Jisung was starting to think he was in the clear.

Which was helpful as he needed some time to sort out his life. 

He knew he obviously had feelings for Minho, but he was hesitant on admitting them to even himself, so how would he ever tell them to Minho? That had an obvious answer.

He just never would.

So here he was. Hanging out with one of his best friends in his dorm, doing perfectly normal, not gay stuff, no flirting involved, which Jisung was thankful for, he didn’t like getting flustered, and Minho seemed to get him every time.

“I’m going to grab us some chips real fast, don’t defeat him without me.” Jisung smiled at Minho as he stood up from his bed, where the two were playing call of duty.

Grabbing the Cheetos and walking back to the bedroom, Jisung let his mind wander.

Maybe he was special to Minho, maybe the older wasn’t so scared of being in a relationship with him, maybe they could make it work.

His train of thought was ended when he stubbed his toe on his doorway, promptly jumping and dropping the bag of Cheetos all over the ground.

“Fuck me!” he yelled in frustration, bending over to pick up the annoyingly small and crumby chips. He hadn’t even noticed Minho had moved to help him.

“gladly.” The boy answered, a mischievous smile plastered across his beautiful face.

Jisung immediately stood up, face glowing red.

Here he was thinking the flirting thing was over.

It didn’t stop there though, Minho stood up too, walking towards Jisung, causing the younger to walk backwards until it hit the wall, Minho looking down at him.

“that wasn’t a-an invitation.” Jisung stuttered, his face was exceedingly close to the older boy’s now, and he didn’t know how to feel about it, but his heart decided to speed up to an unnatural pace.

“you sure you don’t want it?” Minho whispered, leaning in closer, so Jisung could feel his breath on his face.

Jisung couldn’t stop himself as he leaned slightly closer to the older, eyes shutting automatically.

“no.” he pushed forward slightly so the two would meet in the middle.

However, the younger’s ready lips were met with nothing but air, and when he opened them he saw Minho far from his face, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“it’s getting pretty late Jisung…” he trailed off, and Jisung of course noticed the lack of nickname. “I think I should probably get home.”

Before Jisung could even respond, Minho was out of the room, and he barely heard the front door slam shut as he sunk to his knees, tears pricking in his eyes, and after a few moments, began to sob softly into his hands, Cheeto crumbs littered around him.

“Lee Minho, you motherfucking asshole.”

___

“you have to talk to him.” Chan crossed his arms, shooting the slightly younger boy a stern look. “or else.”

It had been three days since the whole ‘almost kiss’ and neither Minho nor Jisung were doing very well.

“I just can’t ok?” Minho argues, crossing his arms. “He looked so ready! He was really going to just let him kiss me like that I- “

“did you really expect anything else?” The Australian asked, hands now firmly placed on his hips. “he’s so fragile Minho, what did you think would happen?”

“I don’t know? I just liked seeing him get all flustered, it was just a little fun!” the other boy exclaimed, probably a little bit too loudly. “I didn’t know he would end up catching feelings for me!”

“Only him catching feelings for you?” Chan scoffed. “Lee Minho, you look me in the eyes right now and tell me you don’t have feelings for that boy right now.”

The problem was…

“I can’t.” Minho whispered quietly, a guilty look on his face. “I do like him.”

“then why didn’t you just kiss him?” Chan’s voice was softer now, a sincere tone interlaced his words. “I don’t understand you Minho.”

“I just don’t want to get hurt again Hyung.” Minho sighed, memories of his first and only relationship flashing through his mind, the guy leaving him after they had sex, never wanting anything else.

“do you really believe Jisung would hurt you?”

Minho shook his head.

“well I’ll tell you right now, you just hurt him a lot more than you can imagine.”

Despite knowing every single thing Chan said was true, Minho still didn’t want to talk to Jisung, he was scared he would just make it worse.

“what if he hates me now?” Minho asked worriedly. 

“he might.” The older shrugged, being brutally honest, which in this case Minho did NOT appreciate. “he has the right to, but you still have to try.”

Minho sighed. “fine, I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“actually, you’re going to do it now.” 

“what? why?”

“Innie’s coming over.”

“you’ve got to be kidding m- “

“nope.” Chan interrupted, pushing Minho towards the door, pushing something into his hand. “here, I was saving it for my own boyfriend, ya know, the one I confessed to like a normal person, but you can have it, I’ll make it up to him when he gets here.”

Minho gagged but took the rose Chan handed him anyways, before having the door slammed right in his pretty face.

“fuck.”  
____

“feeeeellliiiiiiiiix.” Jisung whined from where he lay in his bed, tissues around him along with multiple empty pizza boxes and ice-cream containers. “feeeeelllllliiiiiiix.”

The blonde slid into the room. “how can I help you, your majesty?” he snorted, before scrunching up his nose. “geez you really need to clean.”

“leave me alone I’m in an emotional turmoil.”

“yeah yeah, what do you want?” Felix rolled his eyes, though his features softened slightly at his friends joke that was obviously to cover his real pain.

“I think your boyfriends at the door.”

“Changbin is in class, must be for you, want me to just let them in…?” Felix signalled around Jisung’s hellhole of a room, which caused the slightly older boy to sigh and roll out of bed.

“I’ve got it.” He plastered a very fake smile on his face and made his way to the door, opening it carelessly.

“ye- oh.”

There, standing outside his door, a single red rose in his right hand and a box of chocolate in the other, was Lee Minho, the exact reason he had dry tears on his cheeks and the same clothes from yesterday draped across his body. “what do you want?”

“I want to talk.” Minho answered honestly, not looking Jisung in the eye, obviously deciding his shoes were more interesting. “please.”

The younger sighed and shut the door so Felix wouldn’t eavesdrop. “you better have a damn good apology coming or I swear to GOD Lee I will- “

“I promise, I do.” Minho smiled slightly, before realising he was still holding the gifts and thrusted them into Jisung’s arms. “these are for you, I wasn’t sure what chocolate you liked so I got you an assortment, I don’t know if you mind that, the caramels are pretty good I think, Chan said Jeongin really loves them- “

“you’re rambling.” Jisung pointed out, taking the chocolates and flower into his hands before crossing them, an eyebrow raised. “what exactly did you come here to do? Give me gifts and then run away because I like them?”

Minho felt guilt rise in his chest. “I wanted to apologise.”

“ok, I’m waiting.” Jisung shot the boy a pointed look.

Minho sighed. “I really do like you Jisung, I promise I do, I started flirting with you because I thought you would look cute flustered and boy was I right oh my god.” 

“is that your idea of an apology?”

“no, sorry, got distracted, anyways.” Minho blushed red. “I ended up actually catching feelings for you, which really was stupid of me because I know I’m bad at this sort of thing and you really don’t deserve that.”

He took a deep breath.

“my first ever relationship was with a guy I thought loved me to death, unfortunately, I was wrong, he left me the day after we had sex for the first time, obviously that was all he wanted, after that I’ve always been scared of getting hurt.”

“you think I would ever do something like that to you?” Jisung exclaimed accusingly. “seriously? You think I’m that bad of a person that- “

“if I thought that would I be here right now?” the question was rhetorical, the answer was obviously a no. “I wanted to apologise because the moment you actually gave in, I freaked out, I couldn’t believe it and I was scared, and it was wrong of me because you could never do that to me, I know I just- “

“I forgive you.”

“you have every right to not- wait what?”  
Jisung smiled softly. “I forgive you.”

“why?”

“because Minho Hyung, everyone makes mistakes, and I know it must have been confronting, I’m sorry for not telling you how I felt in the beginning, maybe we could have had this talk a long time ago.” Jisung scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Before Jisung knew what was happening, Minho’s face was inches away from his own, the elder’s hand cupping his cheek. 

“can I kiss you?”

“plan on running away this time?”

“never again.”

The two both leant in, their lips meeting in the middle and Jisung sighed in content, he was finally kissing the boy he liked, and he was kissing him back!

The chocolates and flowers fell to the floor as Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

It was then that Felix decided to open the door to see what was going on.

“oh my god please stop making out in the middle of the hallway!” he screeched loudly.

Well, if nobody in their building saw them, they would definitely know from how loudly Felix had just blurted out their business.

“Felix shut the fuck up I walked in on you and Changbin making out on the floor yesterday, you know how long it’s been since we vacuumed?”

“shut the fuck up Jisung”


End file.
